No Rapist
by wiccanforever
Summary: This is what I think would have happened at the Kiss on the Lips party if Dan hadn't gotten there when he did. NOT A RAPE STORY! Shows insight on both Chuck and Jenny. If you like it enough, I could turn it into a real story. PLEASE REVIEW!


Okay, this is what I think would have happened with Chuck and Jenny at the Kiss on the Lips Party if Dan hadn't arrived when he did. NOT A RAPE STORY!

* * *

Chuck felt the beautiful freshman struggling underneath him and continued to kiss her. Though she was saying no, and trying to stop him, he knew she would want him if she just relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Then, they could make their way beyond kissing and he would have a new conquest.

Jenny could not believe she was about to be raped. She clearly was not willing to have sex with Chuck, but he would not let her go. The terror in her grew, but she refused to relax, to be taken willingly.

A few tears escaped her eyes and traveled down her face, coming into contact with Chuck's skin and he immediately withdrew. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her looking miserable and crying. Chuck quickly got off of her and she took this chance to dash down the stairs from the roof to the rest of the party, not staying to hear Chuck whisper after her, "I'm sorry."

Jenny decided that the night was over for her, and all she wanted to do was curl up in her pajamas at home, thanking God that nothing had happened, that Chuck had let her go. She had already exited the building by the time Chuck re-joined the party.

Chuck made his way down the stairs slowly, his heart heavy. Normally, nothing could get past his hard heart, but this scared, innocent freshman, who obviously thought he was going to rape her, did. Chuck had limits, he never wanted to be like his Uncle Jack, who took woman whenever he wanted, whether they were willing or not. He realized that he was becoming dangerously close to Jack, though, first with Serena, and now with Jenny. The only difference was that Chuck knew he would stop before it got to far, but Jenny hadn't.

Suddenly, Chuck was forced against the wall with an angry looking guy holding onto his collar.

"Where is she? What did you do to my sister?" the kid-Chuck remembered he was the poor Brooklyner that went to St. Jude-demanded, furiously.

Serena came up to the two boys and grabbed the poor kid's arm and said, "Dan, chill out, we don't know what's happened," but she shot Chuck a suspicious glare.

"Relax, I didn't touch your sister, she's from Brooklyn," Chuck sneered, his bastard persona in place once more. Dan looked relieved, and let go of him. "And if you ever touch me again, I'll have you thrown in jail," Chuck added, before leaving the party.

Later that night, when Dan saw Jenny at home, he asked her about the text she had sent him and she just smiled and told him it was a false alarm. He tousled her hair and they parted to go to sleep.

The next day at lunch, Chuck inconspicuously searched for Little Jenny, the innocent girl he had scared so much. He found her sitting at the very edge of Blair's group on the Met steps. Chuck waited until they all got up to go to class and Jenny had separated from the group before approaching her.

When Jenny saw Chuck, her first instinct was to run very fast and very far, but she stood still and let him come to her. No one at Constance would ever respect her if she ran at the sight of Chuck Bass.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked stiffly, as they headed toward the school.

"I wanted to offer you my apologies for last night," Chuck answered smoothly. Normally, he never apologized. After all, he was Chuck Bass. However, this time, Chuck made an exception, because somehow this blue-eyed, blonde's innocence had gotten past his defenses. He didn't want to hurt her, she just seemed so pure and nice, unlike all the other people at this school and on the Upper East Side.

Jenny came to a complete stop and stared at him, "You're apologizing?"

"I know I scared you last night. I just want you to know, that I would never have had sex with you against the will and I'm sorry I made you think I would," Chuck replied, looking into her wide blue eyes.

"Are you sure you know what willing even is? Unless all the girls who willingly sleep with you say, 'no, stop,'?" Jenny retorted.

Chuck winced, "I'm sorry, Jenny. I kept kissing you because I thought I would change your mind, not because I was going to rape you."

"Right, now why should I believe anything you say? You're Chuck Bass, you could be saying all this to get in my pants!" Jenny declared suspiciously.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "You're wearing a skirt, one you look delicious in I might add." She rolled her eyes at his typical behavior, but secretly she was relieved he was acting more like his normal self.

"Anyway, I'm not trying to sleep with you, I'm just making an apology," Chuck said, serious again. His eyes probed her and she was surprised to see that he did not just want her forgiveness, but needed it.

"Okay, I accept your apology," she answered.

Chuck was so relieved, he needed her to know that he wasn't like that. He may be a basstard or mother chucker, as Blair loved to call him, but Chuck Bass was no rapist.


End file.
